Serenity Loves Yami
by heaheleda
Summary: Serenity all of a suddens falls deeply in love with yami, but Yugi knows about it, will he tell Joey about this and Serenity gets introuble? Or will Yugi face LOVE for his whole life?
1. Default Chapter

It was a quite day at the shop. I was about to fall asleep until  
the door opened. It was Serenity. "Yugi, have you seen Yami?" she said.  
"Yami?Why Yami?" I asked her. "Because, I, just want to talk to him. Can I  
ask you something Yugi?" she asked me. "Uh, yeah." I said. "does Yami have  
a girlfriend?" she asked. MY eyes stood open. "uh, no, why?" I asked her.  
"no reason." She told me. I heard Yami come down to the shop. "Yugi, I'll  
take over." Yami told me. "ok" I told him. He stood talking to Serenity. I  
hid behind the doorway to our house. "Yami, uh, hi" Serenity said. "hi,  
what r u up to?" yami said. "Oh, uh, here's a note for you. I want you to  
read it bye." She said running out of the game shop. "Yami looked at it and  
smiled. Yami left to the bathroom. I came out and looked at it. It said:  
Dear Yami,  
I wanted to know how you were doing. I'm fine. If you want to,  
you can call me at (610) 544- 8675. I wanted to know if your not busy,  
we'll go out for dinner ok?  
Serenity.  
My mouth stood right open. She asked him out? "HEY YUGI! GET AWAY FROM  
THERE!" Yami screamed. "She likes." I began to say, "I KNOW! She's a little  
girl. I like her to." Yami said. He covered his mouth. My mouth hung open.  
I couldn't believe it! "Sorry, for get what I said." Yami said calmly. He  
picked up the phone, looked at the paper, and started dialing the #s. I  
went upstairs to the other phone and try to find a phone to listen to their  
conversation. I picked up a phone I found. I was listening.  
Serenity- Hi Yami  
Yami- Hi  
Serenity-you got my note.  
Yami- Yes, thank you  
Serenity- I don't get it.  
Backround- Serenity! Get off the phone.  
Serenity- ok big brother. I got to go Yami.  
Yami-ok, bye.  
Me- BYE.  
Yami- YUGI!!!!! GET OFF THE PHONE!  
I hung up the phone. I couldn't here the rest of what they were saying.  
I heard angry footsteps coming up the stairs. I knew it was Yami. I had to  
hide. "YUGI MUTTO! YOUR IN TROUBLE!" Yami screamed. I hit under my bed,  
hoping for Yami not to find me, but he would get me easily, so I got out. I  
stood in the middle of the room. I saw the door opening. I knew it was  
Yami. I closed my eyes.  
Hoping  
Hoping. 


	2. There first Kiss

Yami came right in. He had an angry look on his face. I had my eyes open. "Look, Yami," I began to say. "ZIP IT YUGI! I'm very disappointed. NOW, I will punish you for it." He said. "What do you mean by "Punish" me?" I said. He had a smirk on his face. "YAMI! PHONE!" my grandpa said downstairs. "OK!" he screamed back down. "I'll deal with you later." He said meanly. He ran downstairs to answer the phone. I let out a sigh. I WILL GET BACK TO HIM! But how....  
* * *  
  
I thought of a perfect plan. I will write a letter to serenity, its going to be, By Yami. I began to write.  
  
Dear my sweet Serenity,  
I would like to meet you at the Casino at 12:00 P.M. sharp. I need to tell you something.  
  
I stopped writing, I put the pen up to my mouth, and began to write on the letter:  
Love you, XXXXXXXX  
YAMI  
Perfect. Now, one to Yami from Serenity: Dear Yami,  
I would love to meet you at the Casino,12:00 sharp. I have to tell you something.  
Love,  
Serenity.  
Perfect. I put the letter to Yami in the door way of our house. I ran to Joey's house. I put the letter right under the door. I ran out of sight. I checked my wrist watch. 11:50. I have to be there in 10 min. I ran right to the Casino. I hid in behind a tree, and waited. I saw Yami come in one way, and Serenity, in the other. Yami & Serenity- Hi.  
Serenity blushed. Yami- I got your letter in the mail. Serenity- what letter? Yami- this one.  
Yami showed her the letter. She read it and she had tears rolling down her eyes. Serenity- I didn't write that. Here's the letter you wrote me.  
She showed it to him. He looked at it so confused. I was in trouble. Think of a lie. Can't. Yami- well, who?  
He looked around. He had angry eyes. He knows it's me!  
Serenity had tears rolling down her eyes. Yami looked around for some reason, Leaned over to Serenity, and kissed her. She looked up smiling. I was giggling a little. I have never seen Yami do that! I just want to, hey, wait a minute, am I, Jealous? No, no way! I stood there watching, and when I wasn't looking, they were French kissing. I had to look away, but I didn't want to miss all the good parts. I leaned forward, and a hand grabbed me. "AH!" I screamed. I turned around and saw it was Joey. "Hey Yug, what are you" He stopped and saw Yami and Serenity kissing. His jaw went flying open. " IS THAT MY SISTER KISSSING YOUR HIKARI?!" Joey shouted. "uh, yeah." I said. " WHY I WANT TO" "JOEY!" I began in a whisper. "I'm trying to watch them. You know, catch them in the action." I said. Joey went away, stamping his feet. It was a relief. I kept watching them. They were doing weird stuff with there tounges. Then they stopped. They looked at each other and walked away. I followed them. I was trying not to get caught. Yami told Serenity to stay outside on the porch of our house, while he goes in and gets money to go to a hotel. A HOTEL? I thought.  
He came out with about $300. I stood jaw dropped. They went in Yami's corvet. It was dark blue. I hurried up and hopped in the trunk.  
The ride seemed like 4 hours. They were kissing after every stop. I heard there tounging sounds. Finally, Yami pulled to a stop. I hopped out of the trunk. I followed them into the Hotel. They were getting passes to a hotel room. The manager was showing them there room. I followed. They all stopped. I did as well. They went into the room, leaving the door open. I went inside. They just talked a little. I hit behind a couch. Yami closed the door. He went into a bedroom with Serenity. He locked the door. Now I can't see what they're up to. I desided to hear what they were saying. Serenity- If my brother finds out about this, I would be in big trouble. Yami- same with my grandpa.  
Wait until I tell him Yami, I said in my mind. Wait until I tell him. 


End file.
